Fluid level sensors are useful for monitoring the level of a fluid in a source and generating a signal indicative of a low fluid level to enable replenishing of the fluid. One area in which fluid level sensors are advantageous is printing. Most printheads are produced with an internal reservoir in which marking material is stored and ejected by the ejectors fluidly connected to the reservoir. In response to a fluid level sensor generating the signal indicative of a low ink level, a controller operates a pump to move additional marking material from an external source of marking material to the reservoir in the printhead. Thus, the printer can continue to operate rather than requiring operator intervention to replenish the reservoirs in the printheads.
Some fluid level sensors have a sensing element with a configuration that requires a particular orientation in the fluid so the fluid level can be identified accurately. Because the sensing element typically cannot be seen when the sensing element is inserted into the reservoir or other fluid container, positioning the sensor for proper operation can be difficult. A fluid level sensor that facilitates orienting the sensing element of the fluid level sensor correctly would be beneficial.